happy days are here again
by klemonademouth
Summary: It had been eighty-two days since Kurt had been in Ohio. Eighty-two days since he'd touched Blaine. Eighty-two days since he'd held him against his chest and pressed his face into Blaine's hair, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and pine. Klaine futurefic.


It had been eighty-two days since Kurt had been in Ohio.

Eighty-two days since he'd touched Blaine. Eighty-two days since he'd held him against his chest and pressed his face into Blaine's hair, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and pine and Armani's _Acqua Di Gio. _Eighty-two days since he'd held Blaine's face cupped between his hands, thumbs brushing away the tears that stained his cheeks. Eighty-two days since he'd pressed his forehead to Blaine's and whispered fiercely, _"I'm never saying goodbye to you_." Eighty-two days since he'd kissed him, one last time, and boarded his plane.

They talked, of course. They talked on the phone every single morning before Blaine went to school and they skyped every single night when Blaine came home from Glee. They skyped for hours at a time, while Kurt did his homework and Blaine ran through scales (because honestly, Blaine hadn't had a shred of homework since he'd transferred to McKinley).

He'd seen Blaine's face and Blaine's smile and heard Blaine's laugh and Blaine's voice and even had _sex_ with Blaine (because web cams and sex toys were wonderful inventions), and still, nothing could compare to being able to hold Blaine, to feel him in his arms and smell him and taste him. And in less than six hours, _he would be able to_. For a whole week.

Rachel had left the previous day. Kurt cursed her and her ability to skip all of her classes on Thursday in order to go home a day early. She'd never skipped one class before, not in the three months they'd been in New York—unlike Kurt, who'd _had_ to attend classes on Thursday due to his own attendance record.

Kurt had started out by assuring himself he would _never_ skip class, just like any college freshman did. Unfortunately, he'd overlooked the fact that his least favorite class was at four o'clock, the same time Blaine got home from school. The same time that Blaine's house was blessedly empty. The same time that _Blaine_ was blessedly _horny_. If there was ever a competition between skype sex and _Episodes in Western Art_, skype sex would win every time.

Across the room, his phone chimed loudly, and he jumped, blinking down at the shirt he'd been halfway through folding into his suitcase.

**Blaine (2:47 am): **counting down the hours until I get to see you tomorrow afternoon. Or, this afternoon. Wish I could skip school to come with your dad to the airport.

Kurt smiled fondly at his phone, quickly typing out a reply.

**Kurt (2:48 am): **shouldn't you be in bed? I wish you could, too. I can't help wanting to see you as soon as possible.

His roommate rolled over in bed, blinking sleepily. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

Kurt shook his head, grinning. "Go back to sleep, Bret."

**Blaine (2:50 am): **I can't wait to hold you.

Kurt's heart swelled painfully against his ribs.

His phone chimed again.

**Blaine (2:50 am): **among other things ;)

This time, Kurt felt the heat creep up his neck. His eyes flickered quickly to his already-snoring roommate. He always felt guilty when he dirty-texted around other people, even if he knew that there was no way they could possibly know.

**Kurt (2:51 am): **go to sleep, Blaine.

**Blaine (2:52 am): **:(

**Kurt (2:53 am): **You're ridiculous. I can't wait to see you, go to sleep.

**Kurt (2:53 am): **I love you.

**Blaine (2:54 am): **! :)

**Blaine (2:54 am): **I love you too! 3

Kurt pocketed his phone, casting one last look around the room, checking for anything he might've forgotten. He zipped his suitcase, hoisted his duffel bag up over his shoulder, and tiptoed to the door, tucking his keys into his carry-on.

He'd gotten an early flight out, desperate to get home as soon as he could. He worked until one on Thursdays, so he'd booked the first flight after that to Ohio—4:30 am, giving him just enough time to shower and pack before he had to get to the airport. He figured that with the delays and setbacks, he'd be stepping into the terminal of Allen County airport by 8 am at the latest.

He was excited to see his dad and Carole and Finn. He'd talked on the phone with Finn last week, and Finn had gushed (_gushed_) about the choir he was in, and the new girl he'd met (and this was _Finn_), and then he'd handed the phone off to Burt, who'd been uncharacteristically serious when he told Kurt how much he missed him.

He was excited to see his family.

But he what he _really_ wanted was Blaine.

xxxx

The airport was strangely empty when he got there. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was—there were hardly any flights running at 4:30 am on a Friday morning.

Even smaller was the number of people actually on his flight. He was lucky enough to have an entire row of seats to himself, and he stretched out gratefully.

Just before takeoff, Kurt pulled his cellphone from his bag (flung into the seat next to him) and shot Blaine a quick text.

**Kurt (5:12 am): **Approx. 2 hours until I'm in Lima, Ohio!

He shook his head when he received one back in seconds (consisting only of exclamation points), and shut off his phone.

He slept for most of the flight, waking only as the fasten seatbelt light came on for landing. He stood up and stretched, smacking his lips together sleepily. He knew he had to look a sight. He'd forgone style for a more comfortable traveling outfit of old jeans and a clinging sweatshirt, and his hair was unstyled and flopping over his eyes. He knew he had bags under his eyes from the amount of sleep he'd gotten in the past few days. All he wanted was to go home and sleep, preferably with Blaine curled up against him.

He heaved a sigh as he stepped off the plane. He'd have to wait until that night for the second one.

His phone rang the moment he stepped onto the main terminal. He fumbled for it, nearly dropping it in the process.

"_Kurt_?"

His dad's voice sounded a little muffled. Kurt pressed the phone more tightly against his ear and twisted the strap of his carry-on around his wrist. "Dad?"

"_Kurt, bud, I'm sorry. Something came up at the shop and I—I couldn't make it out to pick you up from the airport_."

Kurt's steps faltered for a moment before picking back up. "No, it's fine. I'll just—I'll call a cab," he said, trying not to let the disappointment show too much in his voice. He hadn't seen his father in nearly three months, and he couldn't even be bothered to take the day off of work?

His dad was strangely silent for a moment. "I don't think that'll be necessary," he said, finally.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask his father what he meant, and then there was a break in the rush of people around him, and Kurt saw.

Ten feet away, a dark-haired boy stood, eyes serious and dark and fixed upon Kurt.

Kurt's breath caught, and the phone nearly slipped from his hand.

Blaine's lips curled into a smile.

Kurt took two short, unsure steps, and then _launched_ himself at Blaine.

Blaine's arms came up, catching Kurt around the waist and fisting in his sweatshirt, burying his nose in Kurt's neck.

Kurt could feel tears pricking at his eyes, and he blinked them away, feeling ridiculous. He snuffled a little, pressing closer to Blaine. "How?" he managed to choke out, pulling away. His hands clutched Blaine's face, stroking over his cheeks and forehead and the back of his neck. He couldn't blink, afraid that if he did, Blaine would disappear.

"My dad," Blaine said, his eyes wet. "My dad—I don't even _know_, Kurt, he just told me to _go_. So I called your dad and-"

Kurt spared one quick glance around the airport, one quick check to make sure nobody's eyes were on them, and _yanked_ Blaine towards him, pulling his face against his, lips taking and giving everything they could. Blaine gasped into his mouth, returning the kiss with a ferocity Kurt had almost forgotten Blaine was capable of.

They parted, both panting a little, and Blaine stretched back up to press another, quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I love you," Kurt said, when he finally found his voice. His fingers curled around the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine's lips quivered, and he pulled Kurt back against him, pushing his face back into Kurt's throat. "I love you too," he said, and his voice was choked.

Kurt's arms slipped around Blaine's shoulders, and he rested his cheek against the side of Blaine's head. "Don't cry, I'm home," he murmured. "Am I meant to drop you off at school so you can at least get some semblance of education today, or can I bring you back home?"

"I can think of some educating _you_ can give me," Blaine said, and Kurt had to pull away to shove him a little because his boyfriend was _absolutely ridiculous_.

Blaine shrugged, unrepentant, hands coming up to catch Kurt's wrists. "I'm sorry," he murmured, eyes still too-bright. He pressed his lips against Kurt's pulse point, and Kurt's breath caught. "I can't help it," Blaine whispered, and his eyes slid up to meet Kurt's, eyelashes fluttering coyly. "My hot boyfriend just got home from college after _three months_ of no-contact. I'm a little... tense."

Kurt sucked in a quick breath. "We might not make it back to my house."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've had a quickie in the car," Blaine said, eyes dark and smile dangerous.

Heat flooded through Kurt's stomach as Blaine gazed up at him through his eyelashes. He snatched his carry-on and phone from the floor. "Let's get out of here. Now."

Blaine made a small, desperate noise from behind him, and tripped over his feet as he trotted after Kurt, slipping a hand into his. Kurt glanced back, a small smile on his lips, and laced their fingers together.

It had been eighty-two days since he'd last seen Blaine. He wasn't about to let go anytime soon.


End file.
